Simon Peter
Peter redirects here. This article is about the Apostle. You may be looking for the or . Biography Pre-discipleship Simon Peter was born to a man named Jonah (or John) in the city of Bethsaida in . Matthew 16:7 John 1:44 Peter was recruited by Jesus as a disciple when he was washing his net and fishing during a fishing session. Luke 5:2; Mark 1:16; Matthew 4:18 Jesus who was walking by the water teaching the people sat down in Peter's boat and asked Peter to take Him out into the water and taught the people from the boat. Luke 5:3 Afterwards Peter was told by Jesus to put the nets out in the water for a catch. Luke 5:4 Peter responded by addressing Jesus as master, since he had heard of the miracles Jesus performed. John 1:41 Then Peter explained to Jesus that despite his hard labor of a whole night and day before they had not caught anything but did as he was told. Luke 5:6 Due to this Peter and his associates (James and John) caught such a large amount of fish the nets begun to snap and the boats started sinking. Luke 5:6-7 Peter in astonishment bowed on his knees before Jesus asking Him to leave him since he was a sinful man. Luke 5:8-10 Instead Jesus asked Peter to follow Him and fish for people rather than for fish. Therefore Peter and his associates went back to the shore and dropped everything to be with Jesus. Luke 5:11; Matthew 4:19-20; Mark 1:17-18 Once Simon Peter was a disciple Jesus gave him the name Cephas, John 1:42 which was a foreshadowing of Peter's future role as the founder of the first Christian churches. Matthew 16:18 Discipleship People from his housed healed Early on in Peter's discipleship his mother-in-law was very ill and so Jesus came into Peter's home. Mark 1:29-30; Luke 4:38; Matthew 8:4 So Jesus went to Peter's ill in-law and touched her hand, thus healing her. Mark 1:31; Luke 4:39; Matthew 8:15 At Peter's house crowds rushed in and out bringing forth people with diseases and those with demons for Jesus to heal. Luke 4:40-41; Matthew 8:16-17; Mark 1:32-34 That morning Jesus left Peter's house and went to pray privately. People were still continually wishing to see Jesus to be healed and so Peter and the people got up to find Him. Luke 4:42; Mark 1:35-37; Jesus replied that he could not spend all of His time at Peter's house healing people from the one town and so planned to go to other towns with His disciples. Luke 4:43-44; Mark 1:38-39 Being gathered and sent Simon, who had been named Peter by Jesus, Matthew 10:2; Luke 6:14; Mark 3:16 was gathered and listed as around of the twelve disciples of Jesus. Then Peter and the rest of the disciples were given instructions on sharing Jesus throughout Israel, Matthew 10:5-7, 9-42 and were given the power to perform miracles. Matthew 10:8 Peter walks on water Peter along with the disciples were in a boat sailing Matthew 14:22, Mark 6:45, John 6:16-17 to Gennesaret, Matthew 14:34 an area around Capernaum and Bethsaida. They had left Jesus behind on land and he had no boat. Matthew 14:23-24, Mark 6:47-48 Eventually Jesus went on and walked out to the disciples on the water Matthew 14:25, Mark 6:48 in which they were terrified. Matthew 14:26 John 6:19,Mark 6:48 Peter challenged the man walking on water to prove it was Jesus, by proposing that he would come out onto the water himself. Matthew 14:28 So Simon went out on the water with Jesus. Matthew 14:29 As Peter walked on the water he became fearful of the wind and began to sink into the water. He cried out for Jesus to save him. Matthew 14:30 Jesus reached out his hand and caught Peter asking Peter why he had such little faith and doubted. Mark 14:31 Peter's confusion on a parable After one of the many confrontations with the Pharisees, the Pharisees became offended and so the disciples asked Jesus if he had realized this. Matthew 15:12, Jesus continued his parable about being defiled, by a metaphor about people being plants. Matthew 15:13-14 Peter spoke and asked Jesus to explain the parable to him and the disciples. Matthew 15:15, Mark 7:17 Peter was then rhetorically asked if he was still dull in his faith. Matthew 15:16, Mark 7:18 Then the parable and Jesus's message on being defiled by your own heart was explained to him. Matthew 15:17-20, Mark 7:19-23 Verses